1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to motors, and more particularly to a motor cover arrangement which can highly increase the motor's cooling effect, lower the motor's noise and decrease dust pollution of the motor's interior so as to prolong the service life span thereof.
2. Description of Related Arts
Referring to FIG. 1, a motor 1 converts electrical energy to mechanical energy wherein the motor 1 comprises a rotor 3 for transmitting mechanical work, electric circuit terminals 4 for inputting electrical energy, and an induction means 5 for generating magnetic field. As the electrical energy is input through the electric circuit terminals 4, a magnetic field is generated by the induction means 5 so as to generate magnetic force exerted on the rotor 3. The rotor 3 will be rotated through the magnetic field by means of the magnetic force and generate mechanical energy.
While the motor 1 converts electrical energy to mechanical energy, it generates heat energy as well. In order to prevent the motor 1 from overheating, the motor 1 further comprises a cooling fan 6 coaxially mounted on a driving shaft 7 outwardly extended from the rotor 3. The rotor 3 is arranged to drive the cooling fan 6 to be coaxially rotated through the driving shaft 7 so as to suck the air from outside to cool down the heat generated in the motor 1.
In order to dissipate the heat from the motor, U.S. application No. 09/491,497 discloses a motor cover arrangement which can highly increase the motor's cooling effect to cool down the heat of the motor so as to prolong the service life span thereof. The motor cover arrangement also discloses that the sucking effect of the motor will be highly increased by generating a circulated motion of air cycle in the motor arrangement so that more air will be sucked into the fan cavity through the air intake window for dissipating the heat of the motor.
Accordingly, the present invention is to provide a better embodiment for the motor cover arrangement so as to enhance the circulated motion of the air cycle in the motor cover arrangement.